Pokemon just got real
by Taylorfang9
Summary: This is what it would be like if Pokémon was still action packed, but instead of being for kids, it would be for teens and adult. It's still in cartoon form.


Ash Ketchum was in the Alola region ready to begin. His mother decided to drop by for a long visit. Also, because she wants to stay at that paradise.

At the Pokémon school, Ash was with his friends: Pikachu, Rotom Pokedex, Lillie, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Professor Kukui and the principal, Samson Oak. Just then, Ash's mom, Delia, dropped by with some news. "Ash, some friends have stopped by to say hello!" Delia told the boy. Filling the room were Ash's past friends: Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie!

"Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Serena, Bonnie! You're here!" Ash said surprised. "Hi Ash! It's nice to see you again!" They all said in unison. "Ash, there was supposed to be another person showing up. I guess she's running late." Ash's mother told. Just then, a blond girl with a green hat came dashing into the classroom. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" She yelled. Just then, the blond girl hit Ash so far, he went through the glass-less window and he landed into the fountain in the center of the school's campus. "That's just Bianca being Bianca." Iris revealed.

After Ash got back into the classroom and Bianca apologized to Ash, Professor Kukui had an announcement. "My students, we will have someone new joining us today! Now, before you ask questions, the only things in know about him are that he is from the Kanto region, like Ash, he has six Pokémon, and his name is Dale!" Professor Kukui revealed. Just then another blond, this time a boy, came rushing into the classroom, and he also knocked Ash into the fountain.

After apologies were made, the boy introduced himself. "My name's Dale. I'm the new kid. Nice to meet you all." Dale said. They agreed. Dale was a curly-haired blond boy with brown eyes. Dale wore a midnight blue button-up shirt with long-sleeves. Dale also wore brown jeans and slip-on shoes.

"Hey, class. I have a wonderful idea. I'm going to cancel class so we can get to know Dale better." Kukui told. Everyone cheered. As everyone was leaving to go to the beach for a bite to eat, Serena needed to chat with Ash alone in the classroom, without Pikachu being there. "Ash, I have a question." Serena told him. "Sure, Serena. What's up?" Ash asked. "I am trying to remember what it was. Oh, that's right. DO YOU THINK I'M AN IDIOT?" Serena yelled. Ash was shocked. Everyone came back to eavesdrop. "What do you mean Serena?" Ash asked. "You didn't remember to tell me about all your WHORES? HUH? YOU DIDN'T REMEMBER?" Serena yelled and then slapped him. Serena gasped. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOU! NOW YOU'RE NOT GOING TO WANT TO SEE ME EVER AGAIN AND NOW YOU'RE MAD!" Serena panicked and began to cry. "Serena, I swear I'm not mad. You're still my friend. I also swear that I am still a virgin." Ash said calmly. Serena calmed down. "You mean it?" Serena asked. Ash nodded. "Oh, Ash!" Serena said as she hugged him. She then kissed him. "C'mon, everyone is probably waiting on us." Ash thought aloud. Those who were eavesdropping ran to the beach.

Everyone brought out their Pokémon. Misty brought out, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, Horsea, Politoad, and her Goldeen. May brought out her Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, and Wartortle. Dawn brought out her Mamoswine, Pachirisu, Piplup, Buneary, Quilava, and Togekiss. Iris brought out her Axew, Excadrill, Emolga, Dragonite, and Gible. Serena brought out her Braixen, Sylveon, and Pancham. Brock brought out his Croagunk, Steelix, Geodude, Crobat, Forretress, Ludicolo. Cilan brought out Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk. Finally, Clemont brought out Chespin, Bunnelby, and Luxray. Bonnie brought out Dedenne. Ash brought out Pikachu, and Rowlet.

As all the Pokémon were playing, everyone gathered around Dale. "Dale, how come you didn't bring out your Pokémon?" Iris asked. "Well, I'm just worried you'll all be jealous." Dale revealed. They swore they won't be jealous. "Well, alright." Dale said. Dale set six pokeballs to the side and he picked one up. "Alright, Chandelure, I choose you!" Dale shouted. Out of the ball popped a shiny Chandelure. "Chandelure!" It spoke. "Wow, it's a shiny Chandelure! I can't believe it!" Max shouted. "What's a Chandelure?" Misty asked. Rotom Pokedex floated over to here and showed her. "Chandelure- the luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns the spirit up, leaving the body behind." Rotom spoke. "Hey I have an Idea. How about I have a Pokémon battle with six of you? 1-on-1. I will reveal more Pokémon as we go along. "Wow, that's a great idea!" Cilan said. "Well, since you think it's a great idea, Cilan. I'll start with you!" Dale said. Cilan nodded.

Everyone gathered at the arena at the school. They were shocked to see Georgia and Burgundy there. Explanations were for later. "Time to start the battle!" Cilan said as Brock was the judge. "Alright, this will be a 1-on-1 battle of Dale against Cilan. The battle will end once a Pokémon from either side is unable to battle. Ready, Begin!" Brock explained. "Alright, Pansage! You're up!" Cilan shouted as he threw a pokeball up in the air and out popped a green monkey. "Pansage!" It said. "Alright, I will use Chandelure for later. But for now, I will use this one. Palpitoad! I choose you!" Dale shouted. "What, but a grass type like Pansage against a water and ground type like Palpitoad totally has the advantage!" Iris pointed out. "Who are those Pokémon?" Max and May asked in unison. "I'll show you." Rotom said. He pulled up a picture of Pansage first. "Pansage- the Grass Monkey Pokémon. This Pokémon dwells deep in the forest. Eating a leaf from its head whisks away any weariness as if by magic." Rotom said as he changed the picture to Palpitoad. "Palpitoad- the Vibration Pokémon. When they vibrate the bumps on their heads, they can make waves in water or earthquake-like vibrations on land." Rotom explained.

"Dale and his Palpitoad are going to start a fierce battle against Cilan and his Pansage. What will the outcome be? What are Dale's Pokémon going to be? And what are Georgia and Burgundy doing in Alola? Find out as the Journey Continues!" The announcer announced.

(This story is going to be like a reality show-like genre. It's inspired by a daydream I had once. Also, I might ship Georgia with Dale. This is Michael15 signing off)


End file.
